Mist
by kopiarabica
Summary: Krisyeol (uke! Kris / seme! Chanyeol) Kris hanya ingin bunuh diri dengan tenang sebelum ia bertemu Chanyeol yang memberikannya alasan untuk hidup


Irah-irahan : MIST

Dawa : One Shoot

Paring : Krisyeol (uke! Kris / seme!Chanyeol)

Ini cerita bottom! Kris buat yang tidak berkenan silahkan nggak usah dilanjut

Rating : T

Warning : suicidal thought, identity issue, age swap, age gap.

Genre : tebak-tebak buah manggis (tapi dijamin kok bisa tidur malam ini)

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

yang lain numpang lewat, bahasa kerennya sih cameo

**Chanyeol**** POV**

Mayat itu tergantung di salah satu pohon dengan leher tergantung pada seutas ikat pinggang. Ku periksa denyut nadinya, untuk memastikan apakah orang itu sudah benar-benar mati. Setelah aku yakin dia benar-benar telah pergi ke alam baka, kuturunkan mayat itu dan ku rebahkan di atas tanah yang landai. Ah, semoga apa yang kulakukan tak mengganggu perjalananmu ke neraka tuan. Karena menurut keyakinanku orang-orang yang mati bunuh diri tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di surga. Begitu pula dengan orang hina sepertiku? Mungkin?

'Semoga Tuhan memberiku cukup waktu untuk hidup menebus dosa-dosaku' itulah yang selalu ku bisikan pada hatiku sendiri setiap kali melakukan ini. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit tenang, padahal pada akhirnya toh aku juga belum berhenti dari pekerjaan nista ini, mengambil dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk mati.

Segera ku rogoh saku celananya, lalu mengambil dompet di dalamnya. Tatsuya Fujiwara, ternyata usianya tak sampai terpaut satu dasawarsa denganku, apa yang membuatnya mengakhiri hidup sekonyol ini? Apa karena cinta? Yang pasti bukan urusanku.

Selain kartu tanda pengenal, aku juga menemukan sekitar 200 ribu yen di dalam dompetnya. Jumlah yang cukup besar untukku, tak banyak yang bisa diharapkan dari pekerjaanku ini, mengingat biasanya orang yang memilih mati di sini juga orang yang kekurangan uang. Ku ambil sebagian uang di dompetnya, aku tak seserakah para koruptor di Indonesia, ku sisakan uang di dalam dompetnya untuk para pencari nafkah lain, kemudian ku kembalikan lagi dompet itu ke dalam sakunya.

Aokigahara. Itulah nama hutan ini, entah apa salah hutan 'cantik' ini sehingga ribuan orang memilih mengakhiri hidupnya di sini. 'Hutan Bunuh Diri' begitulah julukannya. Orang-orang Jepang memang punya prinsip untuk mempertahankan harga diri mereka, mereka lebih mati daripada menanggung malu, pikiran yang sama dengan beberapa temanku yang lebih memilih bunuh diri ketika mereka gagal pada ujian masuk universitas.

Itu semua hanya sekedar tradisi, kan? Ya, tradisi pula yang membuatku tetap melakukan perkerjaan ini. Menurut leluhurku orang berhak melakukan segala daya dan upaya untuk mengisi perut (A/N : seingatku ini ada istilahnya di film korea yang pernah ku tonton tapi aku lupa namanya xp).

***..

**Penulis POV**

Ehem, hari itu Mr. Nohara Shinosuke mendampingi murid-murid kesayangannya dalam pelajaran sastra. Menurut beliau Jepang adalah cahaya asia, pelindung asia, dan pemimpin asia. Oleh karena itu bagi beliau sangatlah penting bagi Jepang untuk mempelajari budaya dan bahasa bangsa lain jika Jepang ingin melanjutkan invasi mereka yang gagal pada PD II yang lalu. Maka hari ini beliau memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk membuat riwayat hidup dalam bahasa Indonesia, negara strategis yang berada di 6°LU - 12°LS dan 95° BB – 141° BB itu.

Tak terkecuali seorang gadis cantik, yang sebenarnya kelahiran Cina, namun dibesarkan Kanada, dan beberapa tahun terakhir tinggal di Korea sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Jepang, bernama Kris, tengah asik menuliskan riwayat hidupnya, meskipun masih singkat namun sangat indah nan mengharukan. Gadis itu menautkan setiap huruf vokal dan konsonan menjadi kata-kata, kalimat kemudian paragraf tentang hidupannya dengan tulisannya yang estetis.

_"Anneyeong haseyo~ Nama saya Kris, saya lahir pada awal November, 16 tahun yang lalu di negeri China. Anda tahu? Nama saya sangat pasaran terutama waktu saya tinggal di Kanada, walau kebanyakan yang punya nama Kris itu laki-laki, tapi itu nama Inggris pemberian mamaku tersayang karena tak mau jadi anak yang durhaka yah saya terima saja, toh nama ibunya Kim Kadashian juga Kris, jadi nama Kris untuk perempuan tidak aneh kan? _

_Saat ini saya tengah menjalani sekolah menengah di Jepang. Baiklah saya akan menuliskan riwayat hidup saya._

_ Saya berasal dari keluarga miskin yang bahkan harus pindah ke negeri mata hari terbit ini untuk mencari kehidupan yang lebih layak. Sudah jelas bukan kalau kehidupan saya sangat menyedihkan. Kakak laki-laki saya, namanya Luhan, dia bahkan rela berbagi kekasihnya dengan sahabatnya, sungguh sangat malang. Pekerjaan orang tua saya adalah tukang minyak yang setiap hari harus berkeliling menjajakan barang dagangan mereka, saya tahu mereka bekerja keras untuk saya tetapi mereka tidak benar-benar peduli kepada saya. Buktinya saya sangat jarang bertemu mereka berdua. Bagaimana dengan kakakku? Dia juga terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya itu._

_Dari segi apapun hidup saya memang menyedihkan. Setiap hari saya harus makan makanan aneh yang orang-orang sekitar saya bilang itu menyehatkan. Bisa Anda bayangkan saya seringkali harus makan siput sawah yang tersaji lengkap dengan cangkangnya atau sup putih menjijikan yang terbuat dari air liur burung penghuni gua antah barantah._

_Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang terburuk, karena yang terburuk adalah karena wajah saya yang mungkin diciptakan penuh kebimbangan oleh Tuhan, banyak yang mengira saya laki-laki. Mengenaskan bukan?_

_Sekian cerita hidup saya, kamshahamida._

_NB. Mr. Shin-chan maaf saya banyak menggunakan sisipan bahasa Korea karena saya tahu bahwa hallyu wave juga tengah menyerang Indonesia. Saya yakin mereka akan mengerti. Hasta la vista, baby, Chu_ ~_" _

Setelah selasai menulis riwayat hidupnya tesebut yeoja itu berjalan dengan mantap menghampiri Mr. Shinosuke,

"Saya sudah selesai Mr. Shinosuke, bolehkah saya pulang sekarang?" kata gadis tersebut sembari meletakkan buah tulisannya di atas meja.

"Ya, kau bisa pulang sekarang Krissy," ujar Mr. Shinosuke. Kris hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis dan berjalan keluar kelas, tetapi sebelum ia keluar ia teringat sesuatu, sejurus kemudian ia berbalik dan berkata kepada Mr. Shinosuke, "Oh ya Mr. Shin tadi aku bertemu Miss Himawari dan dia berpesan padaku untuk mengingatkan Anda bahwa film terbaru pahlawan betopeng akan diputar hari ini."

Kris berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, tanpa sengaja seorang anak menabraknya. Membuat buku dan lebaran-lebaran kertas yang dibawa anak itu berserakan dilantai. Anak itu bahkan tak memperhatikan Kris, dia terlalu fokus mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru. Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas ini ke Mr. Shin sebelum pukul dua belas," cercau anak itu tak jelas, tangannya kini meraih beberapa lebar kertas yang berserakan di sekitar kaki Kris.

Jiwa kebaikhatian (?) Kris pun tergerak untuk membantu anak itu, "Biar kubantu," katanya seraya berjongkok berniat membantu, kini wajah mereka sejajar. Sontak anak itu kaget dan ketakutan begitu menyadari bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah Kris. Secepat mungkin anak itu berdiri kemudian membungkuk beberapa kali meminta maaf. Tapi belum sempat Kris berkata apapun anak itu telah berlari meninggalkannya.

Selalu seperti itu, hal yang sangat aneh untuk Kris karena hampir semua orang memandangnya bagai virus mematikan, mereka memandangnya aneh bahkan tak sudi mendekatinya.

Apa kau berpikir itu hal yang paling aneh? Bukan, semua hal itu justru tak disadari oleh Kris, entah ia telah mati rasa atau memang begitulah dirinya. Kris sebenarnya kesepian, tetapi sikap orang-orang itu memang tak pernah menjadi masalah besar untuknya. Batas kenormalnya sangat kabur bagi kebanyakan orang. Tak perlu memikirkan hal itupun bagi Kris, ia sudah cukup menderita dengan dirinya sendiri.

**Kris POV**

"Kau terlambat tiga menit tujuh puluh delapan detik untuk menjemputku!" ujarku kesal ketika Luhan gege sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahku dengan mobil tanpa tutup atasnya itu. Kasian sekali kakakku ini mungkin uangnya habis untuk menjajakan kekasihnya yang shophaholic itu sampai-sampai dia sendiri tak sanggup membeli kap untuk mobil V8nya ini.

Dia melirik jam Rolexnya dan mengernyit, "_Mianhae_, sepertinya aku justru telat empat menit delapan belas detik," katanya. Benar-benar menyesakkan dadaku, padahal kakakku ini dulu rangking satu di seantero sekolahnya, pasti gara-gara kekasihnya itu otaknya jadi bebal sehingga tak menyadari bahwa tiga menit tujuh puluh delapan detik itu sama dengan empat menit delapan belas detik. Ckckckckc. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan dia rangking satu karena murid sekolahnya dulu juga cuma dia seorang.

"Sudahlah gege, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Cepat antarkan aku pulang, aku sudah lapar," sahutku padanya.

"Hari ini sepertinya Chef Cruella de Vil akan menyajikan èscargo dan sup sarang burung wallet kesukaan mama," ujarnya menawarkan makanan menjijikan itu. Gege apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Chef kita yang terkenal dengan tawa _devil_nya itu bisa saja meracuniku. Karena bekas jerawatku kulit mukaku jadi banyak noda hitamnya, bisa saja dia mengira aku anjing Dalmatians yang pernah ia coba bunuh dulu. Aku kan tidak kalah imut dengan mereka. Sepertinya ini saatnya aku melakukan panggilan darurat ke 14045, gege pasti juga akan senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana mama sekarang?" tanyaku ketika mobil kami mulai melaju menembus hiruk pikuk kota Kasukabe yang tak kalah padat dengan Sapporo.

"Oh, dia sedang di Indonesia, mengatur perjanjian kerjasama pengolahan minyak mentah untuk perusahaan multi-nasional kita," jawabnya. Benarkan mamaku pun lebih sibuk jadi tukang minyak daripada memperhatikan perkembangan putrinya yang tidak hanya cantik tapi juga imut ini. Huhuhu, _see?_ Mamaku tak peduli kepadaku padahal dulu ia sangat peduli dan perhatian kepadaku. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke masa-masa itu, tetapi semenjak aku memasuki usia remaja sikapnya berubah. Ia sepertinya berusaha menghindariku. Ku rasakan mataku mulai berair.

"Kamu kelilipan?" tanya Luhan gege dengan tampang polosnya. Hwaa, punya kakak satu juga tidak peka plus _stupid_ seperti mahluk yang satu ini. Aku ini mau nangis malah dibilang kelilipan.

"Makanya kalau beli mobil jangan lupa beli kapnya biar aku nggak kelilipan!" kataku sewot. Gege kau sukses mengalihkan rasa haruku menjadi amarah. Padahal kan tadi atmosphere-nya dah mellow banget. Gagal rencanaku nulis 'ku rasakan cairan hangat mulai mencair menuruni pipiku ini'dalam kisahku ini.

"_Sorry_, Krissy. Oh, aku tahu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur ke gunung Fuji sepanjang liburan tahun baru nanti sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, ya? Tapi . . ." tiba-tiba intonasi suaranya melemah.

"Tapi kenapa gege?" selidikku.

"Tempat itu mengingatkanku pada sahabatku, Misa Amane yang bunuh diri di hutan Aokigahara dekat gunung Fuji untuk menyusul kekasihnya, Raito Yagami," ujarnya lesu. Bunuh diri karena cinta? Konyol ya? Tetapi jika karena kau kesepian atau karena merasa tak ada yang peduli padamu . . . ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.

***..

**Still Kris POV**

Ini malam tahun baru, Luhan gege pasti sedang berdoa di kuil saat ini. Ya, kami memang berlibur ke gunung Fuji seperti rencana kami semula tetapi aku malas untuk menemaninya secara kekasihnya secara sepihak memutuskan untuk ikut berlibur bersama kami. Jelas aku menolaknya tetapi apa daya Luhan gege tak kuasa menolak permintaan pacarnya yang mirip bakpao itu. Luhan gege benar-benar tolol padahal sudah ku beritahu berkali-kali tentang kelakuan wanita sialan itu dibelakangnya, masih saja ia percaya padanya.

Sudahlah, lagipula bukan itu tujuanku sebenarnya datang kemari. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka malam ini, aku pergi ke hutan tempat yang diceritakan Luhan gege, Aokigahara.

Setelah kuselidiki, menggunakan teknologi _search engine_ paling muktahir, ternyata hutan ini memang sudah terkenal menjadi tempat favorit orang bunuh diri. Mungkin sudah ribuan nyawa melayang di tempat ini. Dan di tengah gegap gempita momen penting seperti malam tahun baru inilah biasanya orang-orang memilih mengakhiri hidup mereka.

Tak kupedulikan hawa dingin yang menyeruak masuk menembus kimono putih yang ku kenakan, mencubit setiap inchi kulitku dan membuat tulangku terasa ngilu. Kakiku terus membawaku memasuki hutan yang benar-benar berhawa mistis ini. Tempat yang seharusnya pantang dikunjungi oleh gadis manis sepertiku ini. Tetapi hatiku ini telah kukuh bahwa malam ini akan kurelakan jiwaku pergi meninggalkan ragaku untuk selamanya, untuk itu pula malam ini aku berdandan secantik mungkin, walaupun mungkin aku akan ditemukan tergantung esok hari aku tetap ingin terlihat cantik saat kematianku.

Ku genggam erat tali yang bahkan aku beli khusus dari online shop dengan diameter sama dengan kalung tali yang dipakai Yesung oppa di video Mr. Simple hanya untuk memastikan tali itu cukup kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhku nanti.

Aku telah berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan, ku dengar suara orang berdoa, karena penasaran, dan aku tak mau mati dalam keadaan penasaran aku akhirnya aku menunda kematianku dan mencari di mana sumber suara itu berasal.

Dari balik pohon kulihat seorang laki-laki menurunkan pendahuluku yang telah menjadi mayat dari tempatnya tergantung, mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil uang dari dalamnya. Aku terperangah, pencuri? Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku, bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Tidak, bisa lebih buruk bagaimana kalau dia menyentuhku meski aku telah menjadi mayat, aku kan cantik. Namja kurang ajar itu bisa merusak kematian indahku. Kuputuskan untuk membuat perhitungan dulu dengannya.

***..

**Chanyeol**** POV**

"MENGAMBIL BARANG BERHARGA DARI ORANG MATI! MANUSIA MACAM APA KAU INI!" teriakan seseorang tiba-tiba mendominasi suara di hutan ini, sepertinya aksiku malam ini tak semulus biasanya.

"HAN . . . HAN . . . HANTU," pekikku ketika sosok perempuan berjalan mendekat padaku. Seluruh mukanya tertutup bedak putih, benar-benar menakutkan pada malam hari seperti ini. Jangan-jangan dia jelamaan hantu nenekku yang jauh-jauh datang dari Korea.

"Hantu? Mana hantu?" sosok itu justru berbalik bertanya, tetapi kemudian memandang dirinya sendiri, dia menyadarinya dan berteriak, "APA KAU PIKIR AKU HANTU!"

"Oh, kakimu masih menapak tanah aku pikir kau jelmaan Sadako atau hantu penunggu hutan ini, lagipula apa maksudmu bedandan seperti itu? Apa kau baru pulang dari kuil?" kataku santai.

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku memang bukan hantu, tapi aku bersumpah akan mengentayangimu jika kau berbuat sesuatu kepadaku setelah aku mati nanti!" dia masih berbicara dengan intonasi tinggi. Sosoknya semakin mendekat kini dapat ku lihat jelas wajahnya meski hanya berpenerangan lentera yang ku bawa. Cantik juga, tenyata dia bukan orang Jepang, dari bentuk matanya dan caranya bicara, hampir bisa kupastikan dia orang . .. . ehm mana ya? China?

"Asal kau tahu saja aku bukan nekrofil, aku sama sekali tak tertarik kepada mayat secantik apapun dirimu," ujarku sewajar mungkin, meskipun sepertinya aku akan berpikir ulang mengenai kata-kataku barusan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, harus kuakui dia sangat cantik. Mungkin Elizabeth Bathory saja kalah cantik dengan paras elokknya. Kupikir Samara Morgan juga kalah imut jika kau lihat mimik mukanya saat marah seperti ini, sangat lucu.

Bahkan menurutku dia masih lucu ketika ia tiba-tiba memberi salam perkenalan berupa tamparan keras tepat di pipi kananku, syarafku mungkin juga telah beku karena aku tak merasakan sakit akibat tamparannya, "Itu hukuman untukmu karena mencuri dari orang mati," ujarnya. Kemudian menyerahkan dompet, ponsel serta melepas perhiasan yang ia kenakan untukku.

"Untuk apa ini?" ujarku bingung.

"Itukan tujuanmu datang ke tempat ini? Apa yang salah? Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikannya langsung kepadamu. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi mayatku nanti, lagi pula aku tak mau tubuhku kau jamah dengan tangan kotormu itu," dia menatapku jijik, oh, bahkan paras cantiknya terlalu agung untuk membuat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin mati?" tanyaku. Aku telah melanggar kode etik pekerjaanku dengan petanyaan itu. Selama ini pantang bagiku mengurusi alasan orang-orang memilih bunuh diri.

"Apa pedulimu, hah! Kurasa urusanku denganmu sudah selasai," katanya ketus. Dia mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berbalik, perlahan-lahan menjauh dari tempatku berdiri kembali ke dalam pekatnya hutan. Aku menatapnya sedih, apakah ini benar-benar menjadi saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Ku rasa ia serius dengan niatnya mengakhiri hidup.

Aku telah berusaha acuh kepadanya, tetapi nyatanya otakku mengirim impuls ke syaraf motorikku untuk berjalan mengikuti langkahnya.

Ku lihat dia berusaha mengaikat tali yang di bawanya pada sebuah cabang pohon yang rendah tetapi cukup tinggi untuk menggantung tubuhnya. Aish, perempuan itu benar-benar kekanakan, dia terlihat kebingungan membentuk simpul pada cabang pohon itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" ujarku. Dia terlonjak kaget, lalu mengedarkan padangannya mencoba menangkap sosokku.

"Aku di sini," ku tepuk bahunya, pasti dia tak menyangka kalau aku telah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTIKU . . ." entah apa yang merasuki, yang membuatku memberanikan diri menariknya dalam pelukanku.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" dia terus meronta dalam pelukanku.

"Kenapa kau ingin mati? Kau masih muda, ani, bahkan kau masih kecil. Apa kau pikir hidupmu sulit huh? Lalu menurutmu seperti apa hidupku ini?" dia terdiam.

"Memangnya seperti apa hidupmu?" tanyanya, akupun melepaskan pelukanku. Aku terseyum, "Yang pasti aku memiliki lebih banyak alasan untuk bunuh diri darimu."

"Hei tuan apa yang mendasari pendapatmu barusan? Tahu apa kau soal hidupku," protesnya. Serpertinya kami sedang bermain hidup-siapa-paling-menderita.

Kupikir dia tak bisa melihat seringaiku saat ini, tapi yang pasti ia dapat merasakan ketika kucuri kecupan singkat di bibir tipisnya. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

"How dare you! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" teriaknya sepersekian detik kemudian, aku sungguh menikmati momen ini.

"First kiss? Aku tak pintar bahasa Inggris tapi itu artinya ciuman pertama kan? Lihat kan anak kecil masih banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui, belum saatnya kau mati," ucapku penuh kemenangan yang rupanya tak bertahan lama. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah, kemudian ku dengar suara isak tangisnya.

"Tak ada yang benar-benar peduli padaku, aku hanya ingin mati," ucapnya lirih.

"Aku peduli padamu, tetapi jika kau ingin tetap mati aku tak akan menghalangimu,"

"Jadi kau ingin aku mati, huh?"

"Tanyakan itu sendiri pada dirimu," ujarku singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Asal kau tahu aku tak berbohong soal aku peduli padanya, tetapi memang tak ada gunanya mencegahnya bunuh diri. Aku yakin dia tak akan melakukannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya parau.

"Seperti yang kau bilang kematianmu bukan urusanku," jawabku sekenanya.

***..

**Still Chanyeol**** POV**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku kembali ke hutan itu, di perjalanan tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mencari adiknya. Anak itu memang kekanak-kanakan, dia bilang tak ada yang peduli padanya, tetapi nyatanya kakaknya yang khawatir mencarinya seperti orang kesetanan. Yah, kakaknya menanyai semua orang yang ia temui tentang keberadaan adiknya. Akupun sempat terlibat perbincangan kecil dengannya. Dia berkata polisi tak akan memulai pencarian sampai orang yang bersangkutan hilang sudah tak memberi kabar sampai 24 jam. Ternyata anak itu bernama Kris Wu, aku mengetahuinya dari kartu pelajar di dompetnya.

Kakaknya bernama Luhan Wu. Maafkan aku Luhan bukannya aku tak mau memberi tahu keberadaan adikmu, tetapi Kris merupakan objek yang sangat menarik bagiku. Semalaman tak henti-hentinya aku berpikir tentangnya, aku penasaran apakah Kris akan benar-benar mengakhiri hidupnya.

Aku benapas lega karena menemukannya tertidur bersandar di bawah pohon yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya untuk gantung diri tadi malam. Kucondongkan tubuhku untuk melihat wajahnya dari dekat, ternyata dia lebih cantik dari yang kukira, kini aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Bedak yang ia pakai telah luntur sebagian menujukan berkas air matanya. Ku sentuh keningnya, kemudian mengutuk diriku sendiri. Bodohnya aku, meninggalkanya kedinginan di hutan semalaman, sekarang ia demam. Merasa terusik, ia terjaga dari tidurnya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sampai ia menyadari sosokku di depannya.

"Apa kau si pencuri yang tadi malam?" tanyanya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan Kris kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol," sungguh perkenalan diri yang terlambat.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?," tanyanya bingung.

"Apa kau tak ingat apa saja isi dompetmu?" jawabku basa-basi, "kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati ya?", lucu sekali dia terlihat kesal dengan pertanyaanku, bukannya semalam dia yang bersikeras ingin mati?.

"Tidak, aku senang kau masih hidup, bukankah itu membuktikan kata-kataku tadi malam, memang belum saatnya kau mati," jelasku.

"Chukae, kau benar tuan sok pintar, kalau kau memang sepintar ini harusnya kau punya pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pada ini," cibirnya dengan bahasa Korea, aku cukup terkejut dia ternyata fasih juga dengan bahasa ibuku walau logatnya lucu. (A/N: Karena setting-nya di Jepang anggap saja mereka dari tadi pakai bahasa Jepang dan baru mulai di sini pakai bahasa Korea.)

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi kaulah klien terakhirku, mulai sekarang aku bersumpah tak akan melakukannya lagi," ujarku kemudian menarik tubuhnya ke gendonganku.

"Apa kau selalu sekurang ajar ini?" pertanyaanya yang masih bernada cibiran, meskipun kini dapat kurasakan napasnya menghangatkan punggungku sementara tangannya hanya terkulai lemas di pundakku.

"Hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu. Saat ini kau demam nona, setidaknya rumahku masih lebih baik untuk beristirahat daripada pohon angker itu," jawabku, "atau kau ingin kuantarkan kepada kakakmu, dia mencarimu dari tadi pagi."

"Kau bertemu dengan Luhan gege? Tidak, bawa saja aku kerumahmu, aku tak mau mengganggu liburannya dengan kekasihnya itu," pintanya

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Apa kau menyadari, Kris Wu? Bahwa kau adalah sosok yang sungguh tak terduga. Selain karena kau tanpa sengaja membuatku tobat dari pekerjaanku. Rupanya aku juga menemukan beberapa kejutan lain tentangmu ketika bertemu dengan kakakmu. Kris Wu seorang gadis cantik atau lebih tepatnya Wu Yifan seorang pemuda yang cantik.

***..

**Flashback:on**

"Aku tahu dia cantik, tapi dia laki-laki," kata Luhan dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih begitu mendengar komentarku ketika melihat foto adik yang dicarinya.

"Adikmu laki-laki?" tanyaku hampir percaya.

"Ya, Sebenarnya dia laki-laki. Ibu kami sangat menginginkan anak perempuan karena telah memiliki aku sebagai anak laki-lakinya, dan permohonannya terwujud. Aku mendapatkan adik kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Namun sayangnya, Wu Qian, adik perempuanku meninggal sewaktu berumur tiga bulan, Ibu kami benar-benar terpukul, dia mengaggap Yifan sebagai Qian, dan meperlakukanya seperti anak perempuan sedari kecil,"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan," kataku masih tak percaya. Walau jika ku pandangi lagi fotonya jelas terlihat garis tegas pada wajahnya yang mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi akan terlihat semakin jelas dan membuat terlihat semakin _manly. _Mungkin hanya karena sekarang usianya yang masih teramat muda membuat parasnya terlihat lembut dan dapat mengecohkanku.

"Perlakuan ibuku kepada Yifan berdampak sangat besar. Yifan sendiri menganggap dirinya perempuan dan percaya bahwa ia Qian. Awalnya itu tak menjadi masalah, tetapi ketika Yifan remaja, ibuku pikir ia telah bertindak keterlaluan menjadikan kepribadian Yifan seperti itu, ibuku bahkan telah memberikannya nama laki-laki, Kris, waktu kami di Kanada dulu, namun sepertinya Yifan tidak menyadari maksud ibu kami memberinya nama tersebut,"

"Lalu apa kau pikir itu ada hubungannya sehingga kau berpikir adikmu kemari untuk bunuh diri?" selidikku.

"Ya, aku tahu sekarang Yifan sangat kesepian, orang-orang menganggapnya aneh. Ibuku sendiri menghidari Yifan karena rasa bersalahnya. Yifan pikir mamanya pergi karena urusan bisnis, tetapi sebenarnya ia mencari psikiater untuk 'menyembuhkan' Yifan," pernjelasannya cukup masuk akal meski masih sulit dibayangkan.

"Setidaknya dia memiliki 'hyung' sepertimu," ujarku.

"Ya, aku berharap bisa berbuat sesuatu untuknya," katanya mengela napas, "kasian anak itu dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba mamanya menghindarinya terlebih lagi ia berpikir aku lebih mementingkan kekasihku."

**Flashback:off**

***..

** Chanyeol's House : Kris POV**

Chanyeol benar-benar membawaku ke rumahnya, bahkan saat ini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Makanlah bubur ini selagi hangat," tawarnya.

"Apa kau yang membuatnya? Kau tak mencoba meracuniku kan?" tuduhku.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya, cobalah aku yakin rasanya tidak terlalu buruk," akupun menurut dan memakannya dalam diam. Sementara dia terus memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit kujelaskan.

Ku pikir aku punya peribahasa dari Mr. Shin yang cocok untukku menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini 'bagai perawan di sarang penyamun'. Tetapi, entah mengapa aku merasa aman berada di sini, meskipun aku tahu kalau orang di hadapanku ini . . . . ah, sudahlah.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku cantik," kataku karena tak tahan terus diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Iya kau cantik, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau maukan jadi pacarku?" katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau serius? Jangan menyesal ya, karena aku tak akan menolak!" aku tertawa mendengar pernyataan cintanya, yang benar saja dia baru bertemu denganku.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Kau bilang tak akan menolak kan? Jadi kuputuskan sekarang kau pacarku," ucapnya diiringi seulas senyuman. Ah kupikir lagi tak apa-apa toh Anna di film Frozen juga langsung tunangan dengan Kristoff yang baru dia temui.

Tuhan tampar aku! Entah apa yang membuatku tak bisa menghidar dari tatapannya saat ini, dia benar-benar menawan apalagi ini pertamakalinya aku melihat seyuman tulus itu. Apakah aku membeku saat ini? Padahal suhu tubuhku panas. Kalau menurut pendapatku dia lebih tampan dari seluruh laki-laki di dunia yang pernah kutemui, Richardo Kaka, Cristiano Ronaldo, dan Manuel Neuer aja lewat, meskipun telinganya itu mengingatkanku pada Yoda di film . . . ehm Star Wars atau Star Trek ya? Aku lupa, pokoknya _fixs_ Chanyeol oppa ganteng!

Tapi yang terpenting sekarang dia mau menjadi pacarku, ini membuktikan bahwa aku tak kalah cantik dengan Luna, Amber, Soojung, Yuri, Michelle Yeoh, Emma Watson, teman-temanku yang sekarang sibuk dengan pacar mereka masing-masing dan melupakanku. Hiks, padahal dulu mereka mau bermain rumah-rumahan nyata denganku dan namja-namja paling keren se-Kasukabe Kindergarten, siapa lagi kalau bukan Bo, Kazao, dan Masao.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa my little dragon?" suara beratnya membuyarkan pikiranku yang sedang mengelana ke masa lalu yang indah.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Sudahlah lupakan, apa kau sudah baikan?" katanya kemudian menyetuh keningku, memastikan suhu tubuhku, "setidaknya demammu sudah agak turun," lanjutnya.

"Ayolah, kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"My little dragon, ada yang salah? Terserahkan bagaimana aku memanggil pacarku sendiri, habisnya kamu galak dikit-dikit marah kaya naga yang suka nyemburin apinya, tapi karena kamu imut jadi aku kasih embel-embel 'little', lucu, kan?" jawabnya panjang lebar dengan nada menggoda, dia tidak pernah terlihat sesemangat ini sejak bertemu denganku tadi malam.

"Aku suka itu Chanyeol oppa," ucapku dengan penekanan pada namanya. Meski samar kulihat dia terseyum kembali.

"Yah, itu lebih baik dari pencuri atau tuan sok pintar. Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanyanya lagi mengulang pertanyaan yang belum ku jawab tadi.

"Kenapa sih? Apa kau berharap aku sudah sembuh jadi kau bisa mengusirku, hah!" kemudian aku menggembungkan pipiku dengan imutnya.

"Mana mungkin aku mengusir pacarku sendiri, walaupun seharusnya kau pulang karena aku yakin Luhan gege-mu itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, setidaknya kau memberinya kabar," katanya mengingatkanku. Biar saja aku yakin Luhan gege senang aku tak mengganggu waktunya yang berharga dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau lupa dompet dan ponselku ada padamu, bagaimana aku mengabarinya?"

"Baiklah, nanti kukembalikan padamu. Sekarang ayo ikut aku," ku raih tangannya yang membantuku untuk berdiri. Tapi aku hanya diam saja ketika ia menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Aku ini masih sakit, apa iya dia menyuruhku berjalan sendiri. Aku tetap tak bergeming diam di tempatku, berharap dia mengerti maksudku.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, ayo naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ujarnya kesal tetapi ia tetap membungkuk membelakangiku, tak ku sangka ia sepergertian ini. Tanpa aba-aba lagi aku naik ke punggung lebarnya, mengaikat lengan ke depan bahunya seperti caranya membawaku kemari, dengan senyum kemenangan. Jangan iri padaku ya.

"Kau tahu, punggungmu sangat nyaman untuk bersandar. Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Menikmati suasana shōgatsu (tahun baru) di Shizuoka," ujarnya dengan suara bassnya itu, Chanyeol oppa_. I think I'm falling for you._ Tuan pencuri, kau berhasil mencuri hatiku.

**Chanyeol POV**

_ Sayap-sayap rapuh itu bergerak dalam kehampaan_

_ Mencoba menggapai asa tuk kehidupan_

_ Malangnya ia tak mampu melawan arus yang membawanya tenggelam_

_ Mengakhiri hidupnya yang singkat, menyedihkan_

Apa kau pikir aku sedang membuat puisi untuk seseorang? Tidak, aku hanya menggambarkan makhluk malang yang akhirnya mati menggenaskan ditangan gadis jadi-jadian cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau memungutnya jika akhirnya kau membunuhnya?" tanyaku. Anak ini terkadang ia bisa menjadi sosok yang amat kelam.

"Aku ini terlalu baik hati untuk membiarkannya hidup menderita, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya," jawabnya enteng, ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah membunuh burung kecil malang itu.

"Kalau begitu, harusnya kau biarkan saja burung itu. Siapa tahu ia beruntung bertemu orang yang bisa mengobati lukanya,"

"Tapi kau tak bisa menjaminnya bukan? Ku rasa lebih baik seperti itu, daripada pura-pura peduli tetapi sama sekali tak berbuat sesuatu dan membiarkannya mati perlahan-lahan dengan perderitaan berkepanjangan," ujarnya. Ia memainkan jarinya di atas permukaan kolam seperti menuliskan sesuatu, "ketika aku kesepian, aku sering berharap Tuhan mengambil nyawaku saja, lihatkan burung itu lebih beruntung daripada aku yang bahkan telah mencoba mengakhiri hidupku sendiri, namun sukses kau gagalkan," lanjutnya.

"Ada kesalahan besar dalam ceritamu chagi-ya. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menghalangimu apalagi mencoba mengagalkan acara bunuh dirimu, ingat? Kau sendiri yang mengambil keputusan," ujarku berusaha sebijak mungkin.

"Baik, sekarang apa kau bisa . . . .," ujarnya kemudian berdiri menghadap kolam, salah satu kaki jenjangnya menyetuh permukaan kolam, membuat gerakan seolah-olah ia bisa terjun kapan saja.

"Apa kau mau mengancam bunuh diri dengan terjun ke kolam?" potongku. Dia mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Kekekeke, apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu oppa?" aish, Kris, atau Yifan tertawa riang namun hampa, dengan anggun menyembunyikan tawa itu dengan punggung tangannya seolah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hanyalah gurauan konyol. Mungkin kematian memang hanya mainan untuknya.

"Ayolah aku hanya bercanda oppa," untuk pertamakalinya Kris mendekapku dalam pelukannya, mengingat dia sebenarnya laki-laki, tingginya tak berbeda jauh denganku, mungkin kalau masa pertumbuhanya sudah selesai dia bisa mengalahkan tinggiku.

Dapat kurasakan aroma mint rambutnya meyeruak ke rongga pernapasanku. "sekarang aku punya alasan untuk tetap hidup, bukankah aku sekarang punya pacar, tuan mantan pencuri bernama Park Chanyeol," ujarnya seraya mempererat pelukannya.

Awalnya aku merasa seperti setengah sadar ketika mengutarakan perasaan cintaku padanya, tetapi sekarang aku benar-benar tak peduli akan hal itu. Ayolah, dia masih laki-laki dalam sosok perempuan yang sama yang kutemui saat mencoba bunuh diri _tadi malam_, dan sekarang ia menjadi pacarku? Kenapa tak seorangpun menberitahuku bahwa kegilaan semacam ini bisa menular, kupikir aku orang yang sangat rasional.

Justru mungkin aku akan meyesal jika tak mengutarakan cintaku _tadi pagi,_ dia benar-benar sosok gadis yang manis, terlepas dari 'kegilaannya' dan kenyataan bahwa ia seorang laki-laki, lagi-lagi aku tak peduli. Dari penuturan Luhan, dia bukanlah pihak yang patut disalahkan akan keadaannya saat ini, bisa dibilang ini 'kesalahan' ibuya. Tapi patutkan aku bersyukur akan hal itu? Jika akhirnya Kris menemukan jati dirinya, akankah ia tetap menjadi sosok 'menyenangkan' ini, aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Asal kau tahu my little dragon, kau lebih beruntung dari burung malang itu," ucapku. Dia masih memelukku dan kini aku membelai lembut rambutnya.

Dia melapaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu oppa?"

Aku mengela napas, "Seperti kataku tadi, kau bisa menghiraukan burung itu dan berharap orang lain menemukannya dan mengobati lukanya. Tapi nyatanya dia tak seberuntung itu, karena kau memutuskan untuk memungutnya dan malah membunuhnya,"

"Aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu,"

"Kau seperti burung yang terluka itu chagi-ya. Tetapi kau lebih beruntung karena ada aku yang akan mengobati lukamu bukannya membunuhmu," jelasku.

"Oppa, _you're so sweet_," dia melompat kecil dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jangan kenanakan Kris, ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain, ku rasa membawamu kemari bukan ide yang baik," aku mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikutiku. Memang seharusnya aku tak membawa ke Waketamaike Spring, atau tempat lain yang membuatnya berpikir untuk bunuh diri.

"Oppa, ayo kita pergi berbelanja. Aku ingin membeli yukata untuk tahun baru," pintanya.

"Ini hari pertama tahun baru Kris, pusat-pusat perbelanjaan masih tutup," jelasku.

Aku senang dapat membuatnya bahagia hari itu, asalkau tau Kris, bukan hanya diriku yang dapat memberimu alasan untuk hidup, namun sesungguhnya kau juga memberiku alasan untuk hidup. Yah, untuk seorang pencuri yang hina seperti diriku ini, seorang Park Chanyeol.

***..

**Cekap Semanten**

**Review Please!**

A/N:

Kalau ada yang merasa pernah membaca ff ini, itu dikarenakan ff ini memang pernah dipost jaman dahulu kala ketika otak saya masih nano-nano dengan cast lain. Ini bahkan remake dari ff pertama kali yang pernah saya buat.

Maaf untuk ke-absurban ff ini, jujur aku nggak yakin bakalan banyak yang baca ff ini ampe akhir, secara Krisyeol kan aliran minoritas, apalagi uke!Kris, dan juga pastinya karena ff ini aneh banget ceritanya.

Uneg-uneg author:

Jujur aku kurang suka dengan istilah crack!pair, karena menuruku itu men-discredit-kan mereka yang menge-ship pairing yang tidak banyak diship orang lain. Karena kata crack itu berkesan gila atau nggak masuk akal atau cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja, kan kurang pas buat mereka yang menge-ship pairing itu dengan sepenuh hati. Jujur Hunhan, Kaisoo, Taoris, Sulay, atau Xiuchen menurutku bukan official pair EXO. Official kan confirmed, kan belum ada pairing EXO yang confirmed/terbukti real, mereka cuma paring yang populer aja. Dan aku seneng akhir-akhir ini banyak yang bikin ff hunkai/sekai, hehehe. Yang aku pengen simple kok, semua orang menghargai pilihan pairing orang lain, dengan tidak ada yang merasa 'minder' dengan pairing yang disukainya tidak banyak diship orang lain. Makanya aku kurang suka dengan istilah crack pair atau official couple yang menurutku membentuk presepsi diantara para fans.

Kesalahan yang sering dibuat di ff EXO adalah nama lengkap Luhan, karena nama lengkap dia bukan Xi Luhan, tapi Lu Han aja. Emang dua suku kata aja kurang umum di China, kebanyakan nama mereka tiga suku kata kaya Huang Zi Tao atau Zhang Yi Xing, tapi ada juga kok yang punya nama cuma dua suku kata kaya Luhan. Jadi Lu itu marganya dan Han itu nama dia. Lagipula aku belum pernah nemu Luhan bilang nama lengkap dia Xi Luhan, nggak kaya Tao sama Lay yang beberapa kali nyebut nama lengkap mereka dan bahkan keliatan jelas dari nama instagram mereka. Intinya aku lumayan yakin kalau nama lengkap Lu Han itu Lu Han bukan Xi Lu Han. Silahkan di kaji lagi dari sumber lain jika masih ragu.


End file.
